


your kind of love

by alisskou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisskou/pseuds/alisskou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>......those between me and Padfoot, Moony, 他聽見自己用比平常還要更柔軟的聲音問道。我們的關係，是否讓你感到困擾？</p>
            </blockquote>





	your kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> *James/Sirius  
> *少年劫盜；Remus中心

James放輕腳步溜出了寢室，交誼廳並不如他所預想的安靜無人。他走到壁爐前，柴火燃燒的聲響比他的腳步還要大聲。  
Remus從書本裡抬起頭。  
  
噢，James. 他聽見好友略顯疲倦地說。  
失眠？他邊問著邊爬上另一邊的沙發。  
不太算是，火光裡的Remus輪廓顯得深刻，James聳了聳肩。  
  
Sirius睡了？  
剛睡，我要去廚房拿點吃的，要不要幫你帶一點？  
不用了。  
  
Remus揉了揉眼窩，對他露出一個有些力不從心的微笑。  
  
嘿，Moony, 你真的沒事嗎？James輕聲地問。Remus並沒有馬上回答，他看著地毯上James的影子，半晌才抬起頭來。  
你知道你在做什麼吧，我是說，你確實知道。  
是啊，他說。沒有迷惘，或者遲疑。  
那就好，Remus點了點頭，縮在沙發裡的肩膀看上去不那麼僵硬，卻仍然將眼神定在他的身後。爐火在他的眼裏跳著，James突然有種衝動，話語就脫口而出。  
  
_......those_   _between me and Padfoot,_ Moony, 他聽見自己用比平常還要更柔軟的聲音問道。我們的 _關係_ ，是否讓你感到困擾？  
  
Remus這才看向他，他的眼裡有著熟悉的陰影，他認得，那種當Remus有話要說的時候，他們總知道他說的永遠都是金子一般的事實。不，Remus說，困惑，或許有一點，但困擾還不至於。  
James咧開嘴笑了笑，在他的笑容裡Remus也露出微笑，仍然有些疲憊，但至少不是警示。  
  
只是別再不事前通知就在房間裡......好嗎、你知道，想辦法搪塞Peter真的很尷尬。  
Remus稍稍扯鬆了襯衫衣領，有些具體呈現了不適。  
  
是，不在房間裡。他點點頭。  
尖叫屋也別。Remus虛弱地補充。  
或者級長浴室？James忍不住多問了一句，隨即滿意地聽見了Remus痛苦的呻吟。級長浴室？拜託，James, 但那是 _級長浴室_ 耶。  
我知道我知道，或許我們就在萬應室，你知道，那裡 _應有盡有_......。他比了個手勢。  
  
拜託，我不想知道。Remus匆匆打斷了他。或許下次我該直接用力敲門打斷你們。  
天哪Moony, 你也真夠壞的。James忍不住大笑了起來。是你們逼我的，他聽見Remus小聲地嘟囔，忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
過來。James把有些不情願的Remus扯了過來，擁抱的力度過猛，鎖骨撞在一起還是有些生疼。  
  
答應我你開始跟Lily約會的時候會停止這些就好。Remus聽上去翻了個白眼，但還是小心地說。  
我只是太愛你們了。James捏了捏他的後頸，然後用手心摩挲著他的背。Sirius也是。  
你那種愛，Remus掙扎著要比劃著什麼，旋即在他的懷抱裡放棄。 _你們_ 那種愛，有的時候會讓人受傷。  
  
幸好Sirius不會。他用全然誠懇的語氣安慰著他。  
嘿、別擔心，沒有什麼好擔心的。只是我們都需要這個，好嗎。不會有人受傷的。  
  
即將變得太過溫存之前Remus結束了這個稍嫌漫長的擁抱，他將他推回了爐火邊，按回破舊但柔軟的沙發裡坐著。  
在這等我一下好嗎，幫你帶熱可可回來。  
別加威士忌進去。  
好。  
奶酒也不要。  
  
他打開交誼廳的門，披上隱形斗篷之前回過頭來。  
謝謝。他說。  
Remus點了點頭，在他消失在黑暗裡之前漫不經心地說，當心巡邏，Prongs.  
  
好。

**Author's Note:**

> 詹姆的愛是他想要獨佔所有他愛的人，天狼星則是接受多少就會給予多少，但情感上沒有辦法也不打算跟誰發展關係。詹姆的存在是特例，因為那是詹姆，他可以做任何詹姆想要的，也可以成為任何詹姆想要的。  
> 雷木思是劫盜的煞車系統、平衡儀、鎮定劑，任何可以維持他們不至於太快失序的存在；而天狼星則是若不身處他們之中，就會加速自己的毀滅。


End file.
